A Reason Why Jimin Wanna Kiss
by Schehshfly
Summary: [BTS FANFICTION] Sebuah alasan mengapa seorang Park Jimin selalu ingin mendapatkan hukuman ciuman atau memberi hukuman ciuman kepada member lain bila mereka kalah dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. YoonMin/SyubChim/YoonMinnie Yoon Top! Min Bottom!


**[Drabble YoonMin]**

 **.**

 **.**

Title : A Reason Why Jimin Wanna Kiss

Cast : Min Yoongi & Park Jimin

Genre : Romance

Author : Schehshfly

.

.

Jaga jarak layar ponsel atau pc anda ketika membaca fanfiction ini..

.

.

^Enjoy!^

.

.

=Happy Reading=

.

.

Sebuah alasan mengapa seorang Park Jimin selalu ingin mendapatkan hukuman ciuman atau memberi hukuman ciuman kepada member lain bila mereka kalah dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. Tidak! Bukan mendapatkan ciuman dari semua member ataupun dia menciumi semua member melainkan dari perkataannya tersebut terdapat satu makna yang mengkhususkan kalimat itu untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ingin jimin takhlukan, karena sifat keras dan jutek pada dirinya. Itu membuat seorang park jimin ingin sekali membuat dirinya dan seorang Min Yoongi bisa lebih dekat tidak hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng.

Kala itu...

"Hyung ayo kita bermain game ?"

"Game apa yang kau maksud?" jawab Yoongi sedikit tak berminat

"Game Billiard saja bagaimana?"

"hmm... cukup menarik! Ok! Kau siap untuk kalah jimin!"

"Aku tak akan kalah hyung.. lihat saja nanti, tapi sebelumnya aku akan membuat sebuah hukuman untuk yang kalah tanding."

"Ya, Terserah kau saja!"

Jimin berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan untuk yang kalah.

Ttakbam?

Ah! Itu sudah sering ia gunakan untuk sebuah hukuman, terlalu bosan pikirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide briliant yang pernah ia fikirkan.

Bagaimana dengan Ciuman?

Ia tersenyum malu ketika membayangkan hukumannya adalah ciuman, tapi sungguh akhir-akhir ini setiap gerak mulut Yoongi ketika berbicara sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia akan terfokuskan pada bibir tipis yoongi tanpa sadar dan sekarang ia rasa ingin menyentuhnya sekali saja.. bolehkah ia berpikir seperti itu?

Jimin sudah menuliskan hukuman untuk yang kalah pada selembar kertas. Yoongi hanya menghiraukannya saja, mungkin jimin hanya menuliskan hal-hal konyol untuk hukuman itu pikir yoongi. Mereka langsung memulai permainannya pada tablet milik Yoongi.

Dalam permainan itu Yoongi mendapat tim A dan jimin tim B. Mulanya tim A milik yoongi unggul dengan skor 1:0 karena memasukkan bola tim jimin pada lubang yang ada, namun semakin lama mereka memainkannya tak terasa kini tim B yang menjadi unggul, beberapa kali bola yang dimiliki yoongi jatuh pada lubang ketika jimin menyodoknya. Ah Shit! Harapan yoongi menipis bola yang ia miliki tertinggal satu buah dan ia mulai pesimis jika dirinya akan kalah permainan. Dan akhirnya permainan dimenangkan oleh tim B yang dimiliki oleh Jimin.

"Yeah~ aku menang! Terima kekalahanmu hyung!"

"Kau hanya beruntung kali ini! Awas kau park jimin aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang lagi, ini yang terakhir kalinya!"

"Benarkah? Ah... kita lihat saja nanti, sekarang kau harus melakukan hukumanmu hyung.."

Yoongi membuka gulungan kertas yang terdapat sebuah tulisan yang mesti yoongi lakukan. Matanya membulat kala ia selesai membaca sederet kalimat yang membuat nafasnya tercekat sejenak.

"APA? MENCIUMMU? GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Hyung kenapa kau berteriak! Itu memang hukuman yang harus didapat bagi yang kalah permainan."

"Kau sengaja eoh? Agar mendapat ciuman dariku, iyakan?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya asal menuliskannya saja. Sudahlah hyung lakukan saja, aku juga sebenarnya sedikit ragu karena ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan seseorang, tapi tidak apa-apalah itu bukan masalah yang besar."

Jimin memasang ekspresi yang dibuat seolah dia juga keberatan akan hukuman itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia tertawa bahagia. Tahukah jika jimin sebenarnya sudah berlatih dahulu pada jungkook sebelum memainkan permainan ini dengan yoongi, mungkin bisa disebut ini adalah akalan jimin saja.

Yoongi benar-benar ragu sekarang, ia menatap tajam wajah jimin yang ada dihadapannya itu. Apakah benar dongsaengnya ini polos seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon ataupun Hoseok? Yoongi meragukan itu! Padangan yoongi kini beralih pada bibir tebal jimin, bibir yang mengatup lucu, berwarna merah dan mungkin terasa sangat lembut. Yoongi menggelengkan kepala nya cepat, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Bodoh!

"Kau berani membayarku berapa jika aku melaksanakan hukuman itu?"

"Bayar? Kan itu hukuman hyung. Kau harus melakukannya dan menerimanya dengan iklas."

"1 kecupan 100 ribu won atau belikan es krim dan snack!"

"Yak! Kenapa jadi seperti ini! Itu sama saja membuatku rugi..."

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja."

"hyung kau harus melakukan hukumanmu terlebih dahulu..."

"terserah!"

"haaah.. baiklah! Lagipula aku juga ingin es krim."

Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan jimin. Hah! Jimin itu memang polos atau mungkin bodoh? Dasar anak anjing! Pikir yoongi.

Yoongi menelan salivanya sendiri mentah-mentah, desiran halus menggelitiki perutnya saat ia mulai menatap kembali bibir penuh milik jimin memang mengoda dan sexy, tapi ia ragu. Tubuhnya bergetar sekarang.

"Me-mendekatlah jimin bodoh! Kemarikan bibirmu."

Entah mengapa kini suaranya sudah bergetar.

"Haruskah aku menutup mata?"

"Terserahmu!"

Perlahan namun pasti dan

Chu~

Yoongi mencium bibir jimin secara kilat bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan mencium melainkan mengecup.

Yoongi segera mengusak wajahnya kasar. Desiran diperutnya semakin meningkat ditambah rasa sesak didadanya. Mengapa bisa seperti ini.

"Aigoo... apa bibirku baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Yak hyung... memang bibirku itu tembok apa!"

"yah.. sedikit mirip."

"Aiisshh... tapi hyung, itu menyenangkan apalagi kalau kau perpanjang durasinya tadi pasti sangat-sangat menyenangkan. kkk~"

"bibirku bisa pecah-pecah nanti."

Namun disela itu yoongi sedikit tersenyum ia merasa bahwa mencium jimin tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan, walau itu merupakan ciuman pertama yoongi pada seseorang selain keluarganya, tapi didalam hatinya ia sungguh tidak keberatan.

"Hyung kita bermain 1 kali lagi ne? Aku akan memenangkannya lagi dan mendapat ciuman lagi darimu..kkk... "

"jangan harap Park Jimin bodoh! Kau berhutang snack dan es krim padaku!"

Setelahnya yoongi pergi meninggalkan jimin didalam kamar sendiri. Jimin bertepuk tangan bahagia dan melonjak kegirangan, lain kali ia akan membuat rencana baru agar mendapat ciuman dari hyung kesayangannya itu lagi.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa jimin selalu merekomendasikan hukuman mendapat ciuman member bila mereka bermain game, karena jimin akan memilih yoongi sebagai partnernya. Namun sayangnya usulan jimin itu selalu ditolak.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
